


Promises

by LadyTamyra



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Tragedy, more of aftermath of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTamyra/pseuds/LadyTamyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to keep the promises he gave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on here! I hope you like it.
> 
> Pairing: Steve/Tony
> 
> Warning: Characterdeath! and it is quite sad...

~Promises~

You´re gone. Why? Why the hell did you leave me here all alone?  
I knee in front of your grave. Our friends were here too a while ago. But now they are at home. I think they wanted to give me a little bit time alone. Or they couldn´t stand it anymore to see me so sad. Probably a little bit of both. They´re sad, you know? Because you left.  
The snow is falling slowly. You never really liked the cold. Understandable, no one would like the cold after being frozen up in ice for 70 years. I catch a snowflake. You know, no snowflake looks like another, they are all different. Just like our team. No one has expected that we would last as a team. Because we all have such different characters. But we did it. We moved together and became friends. A family. Our own little, crazy family. And now, one of our family members is gone. You are gone. You aren´t supposed to be gone. No one of us is.  
It will be harder, from now on. Defending Earth without the Captain will be much harder for the Avengers. We still don´t know who should be team leader. Yes, team leader, not Captain. Because you would be the only Captain we all want. Captain America.

But Captain America was not part of our family. Captain America was not my boyfriend. Steve Rogers was. And Steve Rogers is now gone. Steve Rogers is dead. And I hate my stupid self for that one fucking promise. I promised you to not give up, whatever happens. Just because of that promise I get up, now standing in front of your grave. I smile. The grave is simple, but beautiful.

(In memory of Steve Rogers.

Artist. Friend. Lover.

You will always be in our hearts, Cap)

My smile is sad. It will be a long time till we can see each other again. But we will. That was the promise you gave to me. We will see each other again. I will look forward to that moment, when I can feel your strong arms around me again. I wanna ask you some thing I should have asked earlier but I wasn´t fucking brave enough:

Would you, Steve Rogers, marry me, Tony Stark?


End file.
